Little Talks
by SingsongRandom
Summary: Jenna and Tracy give Liz and Jack some advice. Spoilers for "Do Over" and "Into the Crevasse." Set between 3 x 01 and 3 x 02. Jack/Liz.


**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own **_**30 Rock**_**, its characters, or any cologne brands. Title is an Of Monsters and Men song. Obviously I don't own that either.**

"_KISS! KISS! KISS!"_

_Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath. Kathy Geiss's urging for the most dramatic moment of the phony soap-opera persisted. Liz wondered why it was such a big deal, and why she couldn't just go through with it. Jack searched her eyes for an answer, and she finally gave him one: "No…no." He shook his head and looked away._

_And that was the end of it._

* * *

Jack picks a cozy spot on one of the couches outside his office to think over the day before. Jonathan is out to lunch, which means he has some peace and quiet without his assistant pestering him about whether he wants Armani or Dior cologne for his birthday.

"What's wrong, Jackie D?"

Jack looks up to see Tracy standing over him. "Hi, Tracy," he says, getting to his feet. "Shouldn't you be shooting a promo?"

"Yes," Tracy admits without hesitation. "But I can see something is bothering you. You know how I know? 'Cause my lizard gets that same look on his face when he's constipated. Is your digestive tract giving you problems?"

Jack sighs. "It's not that. I'm just…strongly regretting an action I didn't take."

Tracy looks at him seriously. "If you didn't do it, you're innocent. Now you stick to that story. I got your back, Jack. I'll vouch for you. But you gotta deny _everything_."

Jack appears exasperated. Sometimes he forgets that talking to Tracy is like trying to grind a knife on a pillow. "I did _not_ run into trouble with the law."

"Then what's got you down? Is it Liz Lemon?"

Jack is genuinely surprised at Tracy's assumption but doesn't give a direct answer. "What makes you say that?"

Tracy snorts. "Because Liz Lemon does that to everyone. With her orders and her rules and her badgering."

Jack nods. Of course. It's a general remark, one that could be applied to every person who worked in the building. Not just him.

"And also, you're into her," Tracy adds.

"What?"

Tracy repeats himself slowly, emphasizing each syllable. "You – are – in – to – Liz – Lem – on."

Jack briefly considers telling Tracy that he's out of his mind (and not in the usual way), that's a ridiculous statement, and he has no feelings for Liz, but it wouldn't be worth it. Saying it aloud wouldn't make it true.

"Why do you think that?"

"It is very apparent," Tracy says. He clears his throat and modulates his voice to imitate Jack. "'Lemon, you have to go into my crevasse.' Yeah, I know what 'crevasse' is a euphemism for." He laughs. "But now you're all bummed because you think she doesn't want you like that."

Jack's lips tighten. Tracy isn't wrong, except for the thing about the word "crevasse." But the problem is, if Tracy knows…how many other people do? And more importantly, _who _else?

* * *

"Why didn't you kiss him?" Jenna asks.

"Shh! Pipe down, you don't realize how loud you are," Liz hisses.

"Thank you," Jenna says proudly. She is in a relatively good mood after shooting the newest _TGS _promo without Tracy, and the entire time she had been dying to know what transpired between Liz and Jack the previous day ("We voted you and Jack cutest couple at 30 Rock," Jenna had informed Liz, "tied with Subhas and Ann Curry.").

Liz realizes it may have been stupid to tell Jenna what happened, but she had insisted she had to get it off her chest and she couldn't talk to Jack about it for obvious reasons.

They walk back to Liz's office quickly and as soon as the door is shut, Jenna demands, "Well!? Why was there no lip action between you and Jack?"

Liz scoffs, trying to come up with a good excuse. "Because…I…didn't want to."

"But how?" Jenna asks in disbelief.

"That would be gross. He's my boss – and my friend."

"It would have been a fake kiss, Liz. Oh. You missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime!"

Liz rolls her eyes. "Rubbing tongues with Jack Donaghy is hardly what I would consider 'the opportunity of a lifetime.'"

"I beg to differ," says Frank, who is standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing there!?" Liz shouts, and grabs the stapler on her desk, ready to hurl it at his face. She stops herself.

"I needed a pencil sharpener. Geez, the one time I actually try to do my job, I get yelled at. Maybe this is why I don't work hard." Frank takes the pencil sharpener and turns to leave. Before he closes the door behind him, he says, "Oh, and the walls aren't soundproof, you know."

Liz and Jenna turn back to look at each other when Frank is gone, dropping their voices to a whisper.

"I just don't think it's fair," Jenna says. "I mean, if I had the chance to make out with Jack, I wouldn't give that up. But the one woman who _can _chooses not to!" She groans and leans back on the couch. Liz sighs. "Look, I'm glad we didn't because…it just would've been really bad for both of us."

Jenna sits up. "You're making it sound like a drug deal."

Liz shakes her head and moves to join her friend on the couch, sitting on one leg and letting the other swing. "It's not like Jack wanted to either."

Jenna raises an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"What?"

"Of course he wanted to!" Jenna exclaims.

"You don't know that. You weren't even there."

"I didn't have to be. In that flashback, _you're _the one whosaid no first. Plus…it _is_ very apparent."

* * *

"You gotta tell her how you feel," Tracy advises. "It worked for me and Angie! When we met, I said I loved her more than all the two-dollar bills in the world."

Jack thinks for a minute. "I'm apprehensive and think that our friendship may suffer serious consequences if I choose to divulge my feelings."

"I don't know what you just said, but it sounded convincing," Tracy says with a nod. "Go with that."

"You need to tell him how you feel," Jenna says.

Liz crosses her arms over her chest. "I don't…feel like…that."

With a sigh, Jenna shrugs. "You can't let fear make decisions for you, Liz." She extends both arms widely and Liz reluctantly falls into the hug. When they part, Jenna looks at her seriously and says, "Mickey Rourke told me that."

* * *

"Hey, Jack!" Liz waves to him from across the hallway. He excuses himself from his conversation with Brian Williams to see what she needs.

_You gotta tell her how you feel! _He remembers Tracy's advice. Jack tries to push the thought from his mind.

Liz half-smiles. "I was thinking about the other day. You know, with Kathy Geiss…"

_Oh, _Jack can practically hear his heart pounding. _She's bringing it up first. _

"And," Liz continues, "I know she kind of put us in an awkward spot. So I wanted to say I'm sorry if I freaked you out. It definitely won't happen again."

_Oh. _Jack's expression remains one of stoicism, and he nods slowly. "Very well. Thank you, Lemon. Likewise. I apologize if I caused you to be uncomfortable."

She grins and playfully punches him in the arm.

"Great. See you later, buddy."

He watches for just a moment as she disappears into the writer's room. He turns, about to walk away, and is startled by Tracy's sudden presence.

"You shoulda told her, Jackie D."

Jack wishes he had.

-End-


End file.
